Tatsuya's Love
by Erebus Kioku
Summary: Tatsuya falls in love with a tomato named Tom. Yaoi.


I've noticed that for some reason there is a disturbing lack of yaoi in the PMMM fandom. I decided to help rectify the situation.

* * *

><p>As soon as Tatsuya saw him he knew what it meant to be in love. Sitting on his plate was the reddest, roundest tomato he had ever seen in his one year of life and as he looked at him his heart skipped a beat.<p>

'I can't eat him, it just isn't right!' he thought to himself. When no one was looking, he picked him up and slipped him into his trouser pocket. A few hours after dinner, his parents took him to his room and put him down for a nap. After he was sure they weren't coming back, he slipped the tomato out of his pocket and spoke with him.

Over the next few hours they learnt almost all there was to know about each other. The tomatoes name was Tom, and he had been travelling to Tokyo to pursue a career in theatre when he had been snatched up by a passing farmer. After being held prisoner with thousands of other tomatoes for several weeks, he had been shipped out to a supermarket, where Tomohisa had picked him up and brought him to the Kaname residence, where he had watched his comrades be eaten one by one. Tatsuya saving him was nothing short of a miracle. Tatsuya blushed in embarrassment. It wasn't that big a deal, he couldn't save Tom's friends after all. No, Tom assured him, it was a big deal. No human had ever reached out to the tomato species before, to him Tatsuya was nothing short of a saint. Tatsuya blushed even harder. Tom was such an eligible gentleman, being praised by him was making him feel lightheaded.

'No Tatsuya,' he thought to himself, 'You have to play it cool. He probably isn't even into guys. Just see how things go.'

It was late at this point, so they decided to retire for the night. Tom offered to take the floor like the gentleman he was, but Tatsuya wouldn't hear of it. After everything he had been through, there was no way Tatsuya was going to let him have anything less than the best. But your parents would surely notice, Tom pointed out. They'd try and put you back into bed and discover me, and who knows what would happen then? Tatsuya frowned. Tom was right. What should they do? There was only one thing for it, they'd have to share the bed. Tom looked slightly embarrassed, but agreed. Tatsuya didn't like suggesting this of course, but needs must. They settled down for the night, back to back. Neither of them got much sleep.

The next day, Tomohisa took Tatsuya shopping with him. Tom was safely secreted in Tatsuya's pocket. Tatsuya watched with shame as his father picked up a packet of tomatoes like it was the most natural thing in the world. How could Tom ever love him when his own family committed such atrocities against the tomato species? Wait, what was he thinking? How could he be so selfish? Tom's entire species was being slaughtered, and here was he thinking about his image. He was no better than the rest of his family, he thought in disgust.

When they got home, he pretended to be asleep so his father would put him to bed. When Tomohisa was gone, Tatsuya took Tom out and prepared to say the most important words of his life.

'Tom-chan, I know we haven't known each other for long, but I feel like we have a real connection. Will you be my boyfriend?'

Tom blushed, but Tatsuya couldn't tell because tomatoes are already red. Yes, he replied, I will. I feel the same way, but I didn't say anything because I thought you might not feel the same as me.

'Oh Tom-chan, I'm so happy!' Tatsuya cried.

They shared their first kiss. Afterwards, Tatsuya announced that he wanted to help Tom free tomatoes from their dreadful fate. But Tatsuya-kun, Tom cried, there's nothing we can do! Most humans don't even see tomatoes as people! If you even try to fight fate they might throw you into gay baby jail! There's no hope for us to understand each other!

Tatsuya shook his head.

'If someone tells me that it's wrong to hope, I'll tell them that they're wrong every time!' he declared passionately. My hero, Tom thought.

Over the next week, they spent their time planning how to achieve tomato emancipation, while kissing sometimes. On the seventh day though, Tatsuya noticed that Tom's skin was wrinkled and a little bruised on one part. Worried, he asked his boyfriend about it, but Tom-chan brushed him off, saying it was nothing. Tatsuya wasn't convinced though. A few days later, Tatsuya realised that Tom was keeping the right side of his body turned away from him. He spun Tom around to face him, and saw to his horror that his entire right side was rotting.

'Tom-chan', he cried, 'What's happening to you!?'

I'm sorry Tatsuya, Tom said, I didn't want you to be sad for longer than necessary. I'm dying, my darling.

'No,' Tatsuya cried, 'How can this be!? You're so young and full of life!'

Its blight, Tom explained. I must have contracted it on the farm. I don't have long left.

'This cannot be!' cried Tatsuya. 'We were going to change the world together!'

I'm sorry, I can't stay by your side. Don't cry for me my love, carry on with your life.

'What life do I have without you?' Tatsuya lamented.

A good one, Tom comforted. You have the power to change the world for the better with your pure heart. Never lose your hope.

'I'll try,' Tatsuya sniffled.

But there is one thing I must ask of you, much as I hate myself for it...death by blight is slow and painful. Please end my life quickly.

'I-I'll do it, for your sake.' Tatsuya said. 'It's the least I can offer you after what my species has done to your kind.'

That evening, Tatsuya slipped his fork into his sleeve at dinnertime. When he was taken back up to his room, he took Tom out from the wardrobe where he was hiding. His darling's condition had worsened, and Tatsuya knew he had to do what needed to be done.

Don't cry Tatsuya, I had a good life.

'I know, but it's so unfair. You never even got to work in the theatre!'

But it was worth it, just so I could meet you.

Tatsuya wiped away his tears and strengthened his resolve.

'I swear, I'll never forget you, and I'll never stop fighting for tomato emancipation. Your people will be free.'

I believe you, so I can die in peace. Now, end it, please.

Tatsuya raised his fork above his head, and silently plunged it down, piercing Tom's body, ending his beautiful life. He bowed his head silently for a moment, then let out a despairing wail for his lost love.

Unfortunately, this attracted the attention of his wretched family. All three of them came to his room. Tatsuya was picked up by his sister, away from Tom's corpse, despite his protests.

His mother made some inane comment about wondering where the fork had gone.

His father laughed and said something about toddlers always going through a kleptomaniac phase.

And his sister, his sister, looked at Tom's body...and laughed, laughed, like Tom's life was meaningless.

It was at that moment that Tatsuya realised what monsters his family truly were, no matter how well they hid it...especially that sister of his, who everyone thought was such a saint. He watched helplessly as she wiped Tom's body up with tissue paper, and went into the bathroom and flushed him away like he was waste. He would never forgive her for this.

His vile family dumped him into his cot after that. Tatsuya wailed long into the morrow.

THE END


End file.
